Otra perspectiva
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Lo bueno sobre una pelea entre ninjas: se pueden arreglar las diferencias entre los contendientes. Lo malo: se puede acabar detestando más al adversario. Lo peor: que un tercero te ponga en evidencia ante algo que ni tú mismo  has querido visualizar.


**Y**a Kishi, sé que Naruto es tuyo.

:::::::::

Con un movimiento elegante, Hanabi se acomodó las pocas hebras de largo cabello que se habían movido. Dirigió la mirada hacia Akamaru, el perro le emitió un fuerte ladrido, la chica se limitó a sonreírle un poco. Luego avanzó en silencio hasta Kiba para ofrecerle la mano. Los ojos castaños le miraron desdeñosos.

Hanabi tenía diez años de conocerlo. Así que si las matemáticas no le fallaban a los siete lo había visto por primera vez, y le había caído mal. Las causas de todo: el desenfado que nunca moderada y el elevado ego que siempre exhibía. Y es que desde siempre Kiba Inuzuka hacía alarde de una supuesta superioridad.

¡Pero por supuesto que no era mejor que ella!

Si a Hanabi se lo hubieran permitido desde aquél día de hacía siete años en que le había dicho "niñita", sin dudarlo, le habría partido la nariz y acabar con ese supuesto olfato prodigioso que tanto se alababa. Pero Hanabi hacía de tripas corazón para soportarle, más que nada por su hermana. Porque para Hinata, su compañero estaba en el peldaño más especial en la escalera de su vida: el de la familia. Caso tan distinto al de ella, porque para Hanabi, Kiba era sólo un paria cualquiera sin gracia de esos que abundaban a montones en Konoha.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que esté lastimado? - dijo Kiba al ver la mano que ella le tendía para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Inuzuka, las reglas del combate me dictan que vea por el caído cuando ya no pueda luchar más.- contestó con calma a pesar del beneplácito que le recorría en el pecho.

Aunque Kiba bufó molesto, en sus ojos entornados había un brillo burlón.

Hanabi apretó los labios al ver que rechazaba, con cierta fanfarronería, su ayuda. Kiba se levantó por sí mismo sonriendo de lado para calmar con tal gesto a un Akamaru que se acercaba gimiendo preocupado.

- Mas también las reglas dictaminan que se puede rematar al oponente, pero ciertamente... nunca vi oponente alguno. - añadió Hanabi con cierta petulancia.

Él se fingió desinteresado ocupándose de sacudir los pantalones empolvados.

Ya de pie, Kiba inhaló con cierta avidez ocultando con discreción las muecas de dolor. Si era sincero debía decir que le dolía más el orgullo que cualquier otra cosa, aunque, bueno, habían ciertas partes del torso que no opinaban lo mismo y es que con el sólo hecho de respirar pareciera le encajaran kunais en ellas. Hanabi le había propinado gratis una buena muestra del más certero y poderoso Juken.

Kiba había llegado a su zona de entrenamiento sorprendiéndose cuando encontrara a la hermana de Hinata practicando allí. Pensaba que no le había visto pero se había equivocado. Un buen usuario del Byakugan nunca dejaba fuera de su alcance ningún chakra aledaño. Y Hanabi era una excelente usuaria de su dojutsu, mejor que Hinata si se lo preguntaran. Así que como siempre, desde que se conocieran, habían tenido una pequeña discusión (de la cual él siempre lo hacía con afán de bromear aunque sabía que Hanabi nunca se lo tomaba de la misma forma).

El hecho era que ambos habían acabado enfrascándose en una pelea. Lo cual según el estilo de vida Inuzuka podría haber sido algo bueno. Porque como ninjas que eran de esa manera hasta podrían acabar con sus diferencias y terminar como amigos. O en el peor caso, terminarían por llevarse más mal de lo que ya lo hacían. El resultado había sido que le había vencido y él y su ego habían terminado en el suelo.

La muchacha le miraba con los brazos cruzados. Estaba tan seria como siempre, pero el aire de superioridad de su visión perlada la hacía en esta ocasión parecer más brillantes, cosa que no escapaba a ojos de Kiba. El chico casi podía jurar que Hanabi disfrutaba el verlo apaleado, ¡Mujercita engreída!.

- Carajo, estaba desprevenido, eso fue todo.- le soltó agreste Kiba mirándola.

- Desprevenido. -musitó.- Una excusa de Academia... O es qué parte de todo, eres mal perdedor, Inuzuka.

- ¿A parte de todo? - preguntó sonsacado por el tono ominoso de la otra.

- Escandaloso, fanfarrón, irrespetuoso y... mal peinado.

- ¿Todo eso tengo? Pues mira qué avergonzado me siento conmigo.

- No creo que la vergüenza sea algo que conozcas Kiba.

- ¿Sabes qué? No, no hagas eso.- repeló desconcertando a Hanabi.- Sigue dirigiéndote a mí como Inuzuka. No me llames por mi nombre. La verdad es que eso sólo se lo permito a mis amigos. Y ciertamente, como dirías tú,... no veo a ninguno de mis amigos por aquí.

Akamaru soltó un grueso ladrido en señal de desacuerdo con la actitud de Kiba. El muchacho le ignoró.

- Está bien Akamaru, no hay problema.- dijo Hanabi sorprendiendo a Kiba. - Además no es como si me interesara hacerme de amistades inútiles. Y por si no lo captaste, por inútil me refiero a ti, Inuzuka.

De nuevo el perro intervino dejando saber con sus ladridos que le parecía gracioso el proceder de Hanabi. Kiba miró a su "fiel" camarada con malos ojos.

- Siempre he creído que no te merece.- respondió Hanabi sonriente mirando al perro y obteniendo otro ladrido jubiloso. Hanabi se inclinó a la altura del can acariciando el pelaje blanquecino de la cabeza. - Tú si eres un gran chico, Akamaru.

Kiba sintió algo muy parecido a los celos. Nunca nadie se había acercado de esa manera a Akamaru; ni siquiera sus compañeros lograban a veces comprender los mensajes que su amigo quería trasmitir con sus ladridos. Kiba consideraba ese entendimiento entre ellos como algo único que los hacía inseparables. ¿Cómo había hecho Hanabi para conocer a su amigo tan bien casi como él mismo?

- ¿Qué pasa? No tienes amigos e intentas quitarme a Akamaru.

Hanabi se levantó mirando con acritud al chico castaño que la observaba con malicia.

- ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo, Akamaru?

El perro emitió varios ladridos. Kiba se infló de orgullo al escucharlo. Akamaru acababa de decir que lo quería porque era un shinobi increíble y un gran ser humano.

Hanabi encogió los hombros y le sonrió al perro levemente.

- No lo sé Akamaru, tal vez no deba contradecirte pero... Humph, olvídalo.

Los ojos de Akamaru no dejaron de mirarla ni una solo momento. Una vez más Hanabi le sonrió y pasó sus manos con suavidad por las orejas del perro. La muchacha se incorporó alisando los pliegues que se habían hecho en su ropa.

- ¡Quiero revancha, Hanabi! Ni creas que ésto quedará así. -retó Kiba de pronto. Akamaru gimió quejumbroso.

Una vena palpitante se asomó en la frente de Hanabi acompañada de una mueca en su boca. Con las manos sobre sus caderas, ella levantó la barbilla en claro desafío.

- Cuando quieras, Inuzuka. -dijo con voz clara.

El mirar de Kiba se tornó belicoso, los labios mostraron una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Já! Te haré comer polvo, niñita.

Ocurrió en un segundo. Antes de que Kiba lo previera, la joven Hyuuga estaba a su lado con un kunai amenazando la base de su cuello.

- Esta "niñita" no se sujetará a los protocolos la próxima vez y te hará tiras, Inuzuka. - siseó.

Kiba permaneció inmóvil, sin embargo, una sonrisa con colmillos afilados apareció de nuevo.

- Uy, que miedo das, Hanabi. - dijo burlón.

- Hanabi-sama para ti, paria.

- ¿Paria? Ah, ya veo, la nena favorita de papá ofende con propiedad. ¿Cuándo serás de verdad una persona y no un personaje de mal cuento, Hanabi?

- Púdrete.

- Vaya, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

- Cállate de una puta vez.- exigió hundiendo un poco más el cuchillo en el cuello. El corte empezaba a marcar un surco rojizo en la piel del muchacho.

Akamaru ladró fuerte sacando de su trance furioso a Hanabi. La chica miró la cercanía que guardaba con Kiba, su cara estaba muy cerca de la de él, sus ojos cafés estaban muy brillantes y todo su aroma de campo mojado le envolvía. Hanabi pestañeó, y desconcertada por el brinco que diera su corazón, lo soltó, alejándose de él como si portara una enfermedad contagiosa.

Kiba la había mirado fijamente y su estomago parecía haberse repentinamente descompuesto; era como si algo dentro se moviera, como si millares de animalillos diminutos le cosquillearan en las tripas. Obviando esa molesta sensación, se recompuso la chaqueta, arrugada por el agarre brusco que hasta hacía unos momentos le hiciera la chica.

El perro miró con cierta congoja a su compañero humano. Akamaru emitió un gruñido y Kiba rodó los ojos con desdén.

- Ella me amenazaba con un kunai por si no te diste cuenta. - masculló en su defensa.

- Pero tú empezaste.- soltó ella.

- Pudiste haberme cortado el cuello.

- Te lo habrías tenido merecido.

- ¿Podrías vivir cargando la muerte de una persona tan valiosa como yo?

- Probemos.

Ambos se miraban con silenciosa fiereza.

Akamaru miró a los dos a la vez. Los pequeños ojos negros del perro brillaron inteligentes, ya no tenía dudas.

Luego de un rato de duelo de beligerantes miradas entre Kiba y Hanabi, Akamaru rompió el silencio al volver a ladrar. Una serie de ladridos que desencadenaron estupefacción en el par presente.

La cara de Kiba se tornó lívida, el muchacho parecía ahogarse con su lengua. En Hanabi casi ocurría lo mismo, sólo que la diferencia distaba en que sus mejillas níveas habían ganado un majestuoso rojo.

Los ladridos de Akamaru repicaban en los pares de oídos.

_"A pesar de lo que Kiba diga, tú le gustas, Hanabi. Yo lo sé. Su nariz aspira más fuerte cuando te acercas. Y creo que a ti también te gusta él, ¿cierto? Tus ojos blancos se ponen muy brillantes cuando lo ves."_

- ¡Claro que no me gusta! -dijeron al mismo tiempo señalándose uno al otro, ambos rojos como el cielo crepuscular que se extendía.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio dirigiendo las miradas a lugares opuestos. Hanabi parecía querer contar una a una las hojas del avellano que miraba sin pestañear, a su lado Kiba veía con bastante interés las grietas que tenían los postes de entrenamiento. A un par de metros de ellos, Akamaru seguía observándoles con sabia atención.

Ninguno de los ninjas parecía dispuesto a hablar, sin embargo Kiba fue el primero en romper el tenso momento:

- Entonces,.. -se aclaró la garganta que por alguna razón extraña se le había secado.- ¿Te veo aquí mañana, Hanabi?

- Po-Por supuesto, Inuzuka.- por más que intentó sonar segura, había tartamudeado. La muchacha quiso morderse la lengua.

Se miraron de nuevo, y ¡zaz! ahí habían estado, por segunda cuenta, el brinco del corazón femenino y las cosquillas en el estomago masculino.

Akamaru intervino otra vez.

_"Esto es como una cita"_ fue lo que identificaron claramente en su ladrido.

- ¡Qué no! - volvieron a gritar los dos al unísono.

Y de nuevo sus rostros le hacían competencia a un par de manzanas maduras.

Akamaru ladró jubilosamente.

_"Sí, los dos huelen a eso que llaman amor." _resaltó en su particular lenguaje.

El par de jóvenes abrió los ojos como platos. Hanabi miró a Kiba y estalló en rojo, Kiba por su parte sentía que de un momento a otro le saldría vapor por las orejas a causa del calor que estaba experimentando.

- Ni lo sueñes.- dijo ella.

- No estoy loco.- respondió él.

Segundos después Hanabi corría, aparentemente molesta, a todo lo que daba rumbo al distrito Hyuuga. Por su parte, Kiba perseguía con todo lo que el dolor le permitía a un Akamaru que saltaba feliz entre los árboles.

El can ninja de los Inuzuka había vivido y conocido bastante de las costumbres de los humanos y su olfato le hacía saber de esas cosas. Y Akamaru podía jurar por su nariz y sus patas que esos dos olían a casi, casi enamorados. Sólo les hacía falta poner las cosas en la perspectiva correcta.

::::::

Bien, a mí en lo personal esta pareja me gusta muchísimo. Me gusta el irreverente Inuzuka para la bonita Hanabi. Tenía rato con ganas de hacer algo así.

Pues, ¡Gracias por leer y quieran a sus perros!


End file.
